Nature Calls
by ChanyeolOfGryffindor
Summary: The goddess of nature, Viridi, has a slight problem lately. She is starting to pee uncontrollably at the worst times! What will the nature goddess ever do? I don't own anything! not picture, not characters, nothing except the plot! thx! Pit x Viridi
1. Chapter 1

**VIRIDIS POV**

What a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing! Let's go see the condition of nature on the earth below!

I scanned the ground below in all different countries! Not any better from last week. or the week before. Or the week before! I guess these humans work slowly then they plan! Not like they are ever going to get rid of New York City or Beijing for some "useless" nature!

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" I exclamied. I would have to put a reset bomb somewhere on this planet, soon. I sighed and sat on the bed. But one thing caught my eye. It seems that in many cities, there have been terrible floods. Even in California, which I put under draught recently!

"huh? How could this be…" I thought for a while before a thought I did not want to accept came into my mind. "NO!" I could not have peed in my bed! It wasn't wet or anything!

I ran outside of my "palace" thingy and looked around. Everything seemed fine...

"Viridi!" I heard a high pitched angel voice call. "Hey, Viridi! I brought you something." Pit held out a black box with a white ribbon to my face.

"Umm…"

"ITS FOR YOU!" He opened it and it was a pair of gold earrings in the shape of a tulip.

"P-Pit, they are beautiful!" I took the earings out and took my old ones out. Pit watched closely as I put them on.

"You are beautiful, Viridi." Pit said. As cheesy as he is sometimes, I kissed him anyway.

I suddenly opened my eyes and gasped. A tingly feeling erupted inside of my body, and suddenly, I _really needed to GO!_

"Umm… I got to go Pit! Thanks for the earings!" I smiled as apoligetically as I could, and ran off at full speed inside.

"Huh? wonder what got in to her…" I heard him mumble. I felt bad. He was always saying he wanted to spend more time together. Which was almost impossible since we both got out duties. I said doody… Totally not in the mood right now!

I ran into the bathroom, surprised to see Phosphora putting on make up.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" I pushed her out of the bathroom.

"My makeup!" she screamed as I closed the door.

Well, this is embarrasing. How am I going to tell Arlon that I won't be able to make it to his car show! It was in 5 minutes, and at this rate I wouldn't be able to trust myself away from any bathrooms! Well… Not like I really wanted to go anyway. But he will be so disappointed! I already dissapointed Pit and, kind of, Phosphora. I would hate myself if anyone else today got upset because of me!

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I walked out of the bathroom, to see Phosphora, scowling at me.

"You could have used your own bathroom…" I shrugged and ran out the door. I teleported to Arlon's car show, telling myself I can make it. So embarrassing...

**Pit's POV**

I wonder what happened. Well I guess something came up. I had to get back soon myself anyway. Palutena wanted some cleaning done around the temple after I came back. I walked in the door.

"Hey, Pit. How did it go? did she like the earrings you bought?"

"Yep." I simply replied. "I'm ready to do that cleaning now."

"Oh! I get it, Your back so early because you wanted to clean? Aww. Take the broom and start in the main hall. Hup hup angel!" she put the broom in my hand and pushed off.

"Umm… not exactly, but okay." I started to sweep up the hall, constantly thinking about Viridi. I hope she knows she can tell me anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**VIRIDI'S POV**

I arrived at Arlons car show just before Arlon "closed the gates."

"Mistress Viridi! Glad you could make it," Arlon said walking over with a smile. I knew that Arlon has always had a crush on me since I recruited him in the forces of nature. He still doesn't know me and Pit are dating. Though me and Pit have only been togethor since last month.

"Hey Arlon!" I put on a fake smile, I knew I would be so bored here, but as long as Arlon is happy.

"Would you like a tour around?" He asked stepping out of the way and holding his arm out behind him out to the feild. Like I couldn't already see everything behind him, this boring field full of cars was huge. I'd probably die before I left anyway, It's was SO hot.

"umm, sure…" I fake smiled again. Arlon took this as a chance to put his arm around me and lead me towards the old cars, which was near a wierd old outhouse. I immediately threw his arm off me and went the other way.

"Mistress V-" Arlon started.

"I HAVE TO LEAVE!" I fake groaned, " Me and my new _boyfriend _have stuff to do…" I purposely hinted boyfriend to him. Anything to leave this boring car show. Actually It's not that. Anything to leave this outhouse. I was doing fine till now!

"Boyfriend?…" I heard before I teleported home.

I immediately ran upstairs to the bathroom. I opened the door then closed it again like 2 seconds. After Locking the door and putting the seat up (which is actually made of vines) at the same time, well let's leave the rest for now...

_IN SPONGEBOB ACCENT __**10 MINUTES LATARE**_

**PITS POV**

I just finished cleaning up everywhere around the temple. I got to say, I got that done in half an hour. Pretty good for how big this place is.

"DONE PALUTENA!" I yelled exhauseted. I listened for a response on what I should do next, no answer. "I guess she's busy…" I ran up to her room and knocked on the door. I heard it echo even from outside her room. No answer… I walked in slowly and she wasn't there. "Never mind, I guess she's not home!" I immediately wanted to use her water filled goblet thingy to spy on people. I only do it secretly or when shes not home.

Now who should I do first. I immediately wanted to spy on Dark Pit. I closed my eyes and opened them again, then looking into the- goblet thingy, I'll just name it Bob- I saw Dark Pit kissing Phosphora!

"WHAT!?," I cried, "EWE!" I ran around the room for a while before I got winded and returned backed to Bob. "Who next?"

Then I thought about Viridi. If she was really keeping a secret, what was it? I was about to open my eyes when I thought, _eh… maybe I shouldn't, what if it's a period or something?_ I giggled, _I want to see anyway!_ I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the couch looking like she's thinking really hard about something. Hey! Maybe shes bored, or lonely! Either way, I will go pay her a visit!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_** VIRIDI'S POV**_

I wondered how I was going to get rid of this pee problem… Maybe I could see a doctor! Well, the closest doctor around here is Dr. Mario. Theres no way I'm trusting him! Maybe I would just have to wait for it to be over, it may just be a one week sort of thing, or maybe not. I sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered. All of a sudden a quiet knock from from outside the door. I looked up. "Come in!"

The door creaked open, "Um, mistress Viridi," It was Arlon. " I wanted to know why you left the car show…" He spoke really softly, I kind of felt bad for leaving him so sudden and rudely. I sighed.

"I'm busy Arlon, go enjoy you're car show without me."

"Mistress Viridi, I want to know why you left!" Not so soft anymore. What was up? I usually don't show up to his dumb shows anyway!

"Arlon! Listen to what I say if you don't want me mad!" Arlon looked surprised but reluctently left. I didn't feel bad, he's annoying!

_**ARLONS POV**_

I didn't know what was up with Mistress Viridi. I just wanted to know what's wrong, maybe I could help her. But she doesn't want anything to do with me most of the time. Maybe she's acting this way because she has a secret crush on me! I already know that she knows I like her, and if she wanted to be with me, she probably would have confessed by now.

I was just about to warp to my car show when I saw a quite small brunette angel running and humming a song towards mistress Viridi's garden. He looked familier though. Of course, it was Pit. I know theres something going on between mistress Viridi and young master Pit.

You see, even though I was a one chapter kind of guy, I knew Pit came to stay with Viridi for a bit in his adventure. Of course the young hero wasn't here much, but Viridi talked to him through his golden head wreath thing all the time while he was on his adventure. I couldn't help but notice when she looked at him through her magic orb, her eyes twinkled and her cheeks would go a light shade of pink. Almost like she was admiring him. Soon enough they were pretty close. I officially had no chance with her! After the fight with Hades, they had started dating!

I know Viridi thinks I don't know about it, but I don't want her to find out I do. I don't want to know what would happen to me if she found out I spied on her!

"Hey Arlon!" Pit raised a hand before disappearing in the tall grass and flowers of mistress Viridi's garden.

_**PITS POV**_

I got into the garden. One thing I always thought was wierd about Viridi's -"area" I guess- was that the sky was all pink. Basically a lot of everything here was pink! Some spots were almost all green, like the plants and stuff around the pond but, the sky remained pink.

I took the vine staircase up to her room. Their was a kind of long stone hallway leading to her room. Didn't take me that long to reach the wooden door tangled in rose vines.

I didn't knock, I swung the door open and hopped in excitedly.

"VIRIDI!"

"EEEHH!" she jumped up and spun around, "Pit?!"

"Hey!" I run up to her and smiled.

"Oh, hey!" Her smile lasted second before her thinking face was put back on as she sat down.

"Umm… I brought chocolate!"

"Is it organic?"

"Umm, I don't really know. Palutena said it would be nice to give it to you."

"Oh."

"Can chocolate even be organic?" I sat down beside her.

"… Maybe" She stared straight ahead. I opened the box and took a peice out.

"Mmm, it may not be organic, but it tastes good!" She turned and smiled at me.

"Wheres Dark Pit?" She asked.

"Making out with Phosphora…" Her eyes got wide, but she shrugged it off.

"Those two were always close."

That's it, I wanted to know what was wrong. I reached out and held her hand. That made her look up.

"Viridi, what's wrong. AND don't say nothing, because that's not the truth. You can tell me anything! It's only going to make us closer."

"That's what you think. Personally I thing you might get scared off!"

"Maybe… But, nothing beats Hades!" I laughed, but she didn't.

"Fine, I guess… Well, I kind of have a pee problem, I have to pee at the worst times and It's uncontrollable!" I stared at her. I didn't know she was going to make a joke out of it. Better laugh!

"hahaha! Viridi, your funny!" She stared at me.

"I'm serious Pit… That's why on the day you gave me these," she pointed at her ears where the earings I gave her were, "I said I had to leave! It was because I couldn't hold it in!"

She really wasn't kidding.

"Oh! Well, That's, nice…" I fake smiled and patted her back. "You should see a doctor! Oh, wait." I remembered about Dr. Mario. That freak!

"It's not bad! Don't worry about it! Come on, let's do something!" All of a sudden she cringed, "Just hold on a minute!" She disapeared and I sat there alone.

"Yeah. Totally not a big deal."

I started to think about some places we could go that are close to here. Nowhere really… I didn't want her to have to _go_ if we are someplace pretty far away. I know Viridi doesn't like public bathrooms… Will she get too noticed if she warped home in time? Probably… I'll just take her to Palutena's temple or dinner!

"Pit, i'm ready so, where do you want to go?" Viridi asked when she got back.

"I was thinking I would take you to Palutena's temple for dinner! Made by yours truly!" I grinned and took her hand.

"That sounds nice. I didn't know you could cook though?" She looked at me a little concerned. "The last two times you tried to cook, you set something on fire. Must have got that from your goddess…" I rememberd that day, Palutena almost blew up her temple. Well she kind of actually did!

"Well, you know what they say! Third times the charm!"

_**Palutenas POV!**_

"ahh, nothing like a nice hot spring bath after a tough day." I sighed. Who am I kidding, today wasn't tough! I certainly _wasn't _spying on Pit and the goddess Viridi. I giggled. They are _totes _in love!

Suddenly I heard a distant voice call out from the front of the temple.

"Lady Palutena!" ...It was a centurion. He probably wanted to know if him and the rest of them could go to bed yet.

"YES YOU CAN SLEEP NOW!" I heard footsteps exit the temple. I sighed again. That hurt my vocal chords. Must not be talking enough!

"LADY PALUTENAAAAAAA!" Now that was definitaly Pit. Wait, Who's foot steps were those. When Pit said hi lady Palutena, I didn't hear any more foot steps… Maybe that was his footsteps entering, and the centurion didn't leave yet. Or the centurion did leave and Pit somehow flew in… Or maybe if he's with Viridi, they warped in… Then I heard more footsteps leave the temple.

"Good night." I heard Pit say. Yes, definitely the centurion just left and it was Pit's footsteps entering earlier. Okay, why do I care?

I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. I saw Pit pull out a chair for Viridi and put an apron on.

'_oh god… hes gonna cook for her! good luck Viridi'_ I thought. Well, he _might _pull it off. I went back upstairs and looked through my goblet, That Pit named Bob… I could watch them from here.

Pit pulled out a cookbook and flipped through recipes, when he got to the one he liked the blue eyed _soon to be __failure angel _started to lay out the ingredients on the table. By what I saw him putting down, there was no meat, but the dish was going to be very spicy! I know it's mean to call my sweet little angel a failure, I'm only having fun!

He boiled some water and started putting some ingredients in. They didn't fit in the pot though! Pit got out a bigger pot and poured everthing into it. He replaced the small one and put it to the side. After a while he added some spices and more ingredients, also putting something else into a pan. I don't really know what it is though. Kind of looks like pasta.

Soon the dish was done. With a minor fire in the middle, he got through it. Viridi also left towards the bathrooms twice during that time. What was up with her?

Pit and Viridi started talking. Darn this thing, I can't hear talking from Bob! I walked downstairs and hid behind a column so I could hear them.

"You sure it's good? Cooked properly? ALL ORGANIC?" Viridi asked.

"I think it's good, I think it's cooked, I don't know about organic…" Oh Pit! He's so helpless sometimes!

"Whatever, I'll try it." She looked concernly back at the burnt marks in the kitchen but shrugged it off.

She put her fork in and took a bite from the disgusting looking thing in front of her. She chewed for what felt like forever before swallowing it.

"It's actually great Pit! Wow, your right third time is the charm!" She quickly ate the rest and drank her drink of the gods Pit poured before setting the table. Pit didn't look to great after taking a bite from his "masterpiece."

"I'm glad you like it." He looked down at her drink and frowned. " You sure you should have drank that so fast?"

"Damn it Pit! You jinxed it!" She got up and jogged towards my hiding place. uh oh… She turned the corner and saw me. I closed my eyes and scrunched up. hoping she wouldn't notice me. Already to late!

"Palutena? Were you spying?" Viridi accused. What was the deal with her drinking too fast anyway?

"Umm… no? yes…" Pit ran over and frowned at me. Viridi's face got red as she continued running towards the bathroom.

"Palutena?" Pit looked kind of hurt that I would do that to him.

"Sorry Pit… It's just your love life is kind of interesting…" I shrugged hoping he's understand. I know he uses "Bob" To spy on people sometimes!

"Is it because you're lonely yourself?" He didn't really mean it as a mean kind of way. His tone was more innocent.

"No! I'm just kind of bored without you in the temple."

"All I ever do when I'm here is work! Don't you think I do that enough. Do you even appreciate what I do for you?" His tone was more harsh this time.

"Of course I do Pit! You don't know how hard it is being the goddess of light!" I know that he knows it hasn't been that hard lately. It usually is though!

Viridi walked back in and stared at us. Pit took her hand and led her out. Not even bothering to clean his cooking mess. I guess that means more work for me. I really got to make it up to the poor guy.

**_Viridi's POV!_**

We got back to my place and we sat on the couch. Pit was so sweet! But, not as an insult, he's not too romantic. But I like that! But he is sappy as hell!

"Sorry about the ruined 'date'" He thought it went bad. To tell the truth I had fun! If it wasn't for Palutena.

"No, Pit! It was fun! Although for the mini fire and fight with Palutena, Oh! And the non-organic food… It was great!" He put his arm around me and leaned in for a kiss. I shook my head and pecked him on the cheek. Pit sighed and giggled.

"Oh, Viridi-poo" He put both his hands on my head.

"What the heck Pit?" I shook my head so his hands would fall off. "You dope!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**PITS POV**_

"Are you serious lady Palutena?" I was shocked she would do such a thing.

"Yes Pit, I thought it all through. I mean, come on where else is that little goddess going to go?" Palutena smiled, "It's the best way for you two to take your relationship to a whole new level!" She smirked.

"That definately is not the best way!" I said through clenched teeth, " You can't just explode somebodys home like that!"

"I thought you might have liked it if she stayed with us for a while!" I couldn't even look at her. What if Viridi wasn't even okay! "Come on Pit, your always complaining you want more time with her!" I thought it through, she's actually kind of right.

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't stay in my room…" she stared wide eyed at me. I knew she would.

"WHAT?! Pit, don't you want more time with her and stuff? You know, take it to a new lev-"

"NO! Palutena, we aren't ready for any of that! I don't want to wreck our relationship by rushing ahead like that! I'm not going to do what you say especially when it was you in the first place that bombed her!"

"Your right…" I heard a loud yell come from the main floor.

"Palutena, Pit!" That was quicker than expected.

"Here she is now, go talk to her…" She left looking down. Did I upset her by getting mad. But it's her fault for bombing the one I love!

…

"Hey Viridi!"

"I know what your goddess did! I mean come on who else would do it?" Wow that was fast.

"Viridi, I know it was a stupid thing she did. But I can help you rebuild your -garden thingy- After all then we can spend more time together!"

"Oh Pit, you don't know rule #1 of rebuilding my _(A/N somebody please tell me what to call Viridis place! thx!) _house!"

"Teach me!" She sighed.

"Fine!" She led me out of the temple.

…

We arrived at the ruins of her (…) - you'll see this for now!

"Who knew Palutena would do such a thing!" I held her hand becase you know she might be a little emotional over all these dead plants or something. She looked at me, but instead she looked more mad.

"Pit…"

"NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CANT GO BOMBING PALUTENAS TEMPLE! YOULL START A HUGE WAR AND NOBODY WANTS THAT!" I panicked.

"Pit, that's not what I was going to say or do! I decided that you should revenge on Palutena for me! Then we can spend more time togethor cause shes mad at you and rebuild my (…)!"

"Depends… what do you have in mind?" I didn't want to do anything to bad…

"Well, to start just put 11 alarm clocks around her bed and set them all to 3 in the morning! Then right after she falls asleep again, set them to 5! Then wake her up again at 6 saying that you slept great. That will piss her off. Then drag her downstairs and beg for eggs. But before that you actually glued the eggs to the bottom of the carton. Palutena will be grumpy all day because of her terrible morning!" I stared at her blankly but then I saw another light bulb appear on above her head. "Then, keep calling her name and asking her stupid questions, and when she gets mad say "calm down! No need to rage! or something!"

"SLOW DOWN!" She gasped.

"Sorry…" I smiled.

"I'll do it! Besides, I've always wanted to play a few tricks on her myself!" She smiled and hugged me. But frowned again.

"What do we do in the meantime. I want to get started on this after you do the revenge tricks so…" Viridi thought aloud.

"How come?" She didn't respond.

"Pit, umm… Excuse me!" Her cheeks got red and she ran towards-

"VIRIDI! You don't have a bathroom anymore, remember?" Oh gods…

"AAAAAHHHHHH YOUR RIGHT!" I ran up to her.

"Viridi, just go behind those trees maybe…?" She looked me like I was insane. "I won't look! I promise!"

"Do you think I'm some sort of pig?"

"No! The opposite actually!"

"So I look like a dead pig…"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Whatever I can wait…" She took me into a little shack nearby. She told me it was for emergencies like this. I couldn't help but think emergencies as in her emergency 'i got to go' kind of thing…

…

(A/N SORRY ITS SHORT! I COULDN'T KEEP WRITING CAUSE I GOT DISTRACTED BY TRYING TO THINK OF A NAME FOR HER (…) ~SO PLEASE HELP! THX!)


	5. Chapter 5

_**PITS POV**_

I woke up beside Viridi, we were still in that shed thing she said that was for emergencies. I lept up for you probably know what reason.

"Viridi?" I shook her awake.

"Hmm… Go away" She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and turned her onto her back. I hope I wasn't being a pervert when I scanned the area around her- umm, yeah…

Well nothing was there at least! I mean her clothes are there and everything. There wasn't any pee though.

A huge blush on my face I shrugged and walked out of the shed and looked back at the ruins. My stupid goddess Palutena. As you know she recently just bombed Viridi's garden. She thought she was doing something good too! Is it just me or she gotten more dumb over the years?

"Viridi" I walked back into the shed and stared at Viridi. We've never actually gotten so deep into our relationship before. It's true we were never quite ready for that stuff. I just felt so attracted to her right now. Just sleeping there. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew it would probably result in me being punched in the face.

I sat next to her and lightly shook her again. She groaned and sat up, her hair wildly messed up. She sighed when she realized where we are. I knew she remembered about my stupid goddess. I was starting to think Pandora wasn't so bad as the goddess of calamity.

"Hey." I smiled at her and stood up holding my hand to help her up, "good morning!" She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Well, what now?" That was a good question. I thought for a moment.

"How about while I think, you find somewhere to go pee..." I suggested. She glared at me before nodding and heading off.

How about I take her somewhere fun, not too far away from home. Again for the same reason as before. Wow I really have got to be more specific. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I've got my plan, just a little convincing to do.

**_VIRIDIS POV_**

I finished doing my business in a small area behind some rocks into a forest nearby. The scenery was quite breathtaking actually. The forest ended off with a cliff with a stream running below. The forest had many different levels of plants and trees, with the perfect amount of light peeking through.

I did my business and made my way back to the ruins of my once beautiful garden. I spotted Pit just walking back from somewhere that was behind a couple of trees.

"You took quite a while." He didn't quite yell but said it loud enough for me to hear. I shrugged, fully realizing.

"Yeah… I guess I did." I gave him an annoyed look. Pit just shrugged it off, taking my hand he sat me down on a nearby rock.

"So… I have an idea!" I nodded for him to continue, "I got us front row seats to a circus show!" He smiled, really excitedly.

"A circus?" I gasped, "do you know what savage humans do to those animals!?" I jumped off and gave him the dirtiest look I could.

"No! It's an all people circus!" He nodded, "Just sit back down and enjoy."

"What?" I was very confused.

I sat there as Pit waved his hands to Dark Pit and Phos, who were hiding behind a tree. Dark Pit ran out with a clown suit on and Phosphora came out in a ladies typeroper outfit.

"Ta da" Dark Pit said, unenthusiastecly. I had to hold in my laughter as they started to do what they had 2 minutes to rehearse. I have to say, they were terrible. Not helping that Pit kept coming into it trying to show them what to do!

"No Pittoo, like this!" Pit showed Dark Pit quickly how to juggle the carrots again, "Phosphora, it's 2 inches off the ground! Why can't you do it?" Pit face palmed. Phosphora scowled.

"I didn't choose this…" She crossed her arms, turning away from the "type rope"

"Make it higher, so she'll have no choice but to do it for her life!" The darker angel Laughed.

Pit actually ended up not trying anymore, and just sat there in the mess of the Psycho Pittoo, and not-so Fantastic Phosphora.

I sat there laughing at the pea brains. Happens every time Pit tries to do something fun. I sighed.

"Pit," I got up and walked over to him. "The "circus" is great but, you know, you got to stop worrying about me. I mean like, not taking me anywhere risky because of this pee problem. I'll think of something to get rid of this problem, but it kind of seems I'm in the way of you doing the things you want." I shrugged hopelessly at the sight of Dark Pit and Phosphora.

"What!?" Pit seemed shocked. "Viridi no! I'm not wasting my time with you!"

"Anway, I think I need some time to think alone about the situation I'm in right now…" I smiled at him, looking around at my mess of a garden. hoping to give off the vibe that I'm not mad or sad.

"Oh, uhh… Alright." He stared off to the side, "Palutena probably needs some help around the temple then!" He nodded and waved a goodbye, before running off.

I watched him till he had to take a break from running too far in one go. I couldn't help but think how pathetic he can be. No offence of course.

I activated the power of flight in his wings. He looked surprised but when he turned back to look at me, he gave me a smile before going off. Now that was just a little favour, since he couldn't contact his goddess without his laural wreath. Wait.

I turned back and saw he left it on the ground when he was helping the clumsy duo over there do their circus tricks. I picked it up and sighed. Oh well.

I looked at Pittoo and phosphora to see them already walking away. They were muttering some words I could't hear, and were walking about 3 metres apart. I giggled.

I started walking back to the untouched forest, wear I went before. The perfect place to think. I started running there when I got the sudden earge to _go._ I really wonder when this is going to end.

_**(wow it's really been like a month since I've updated. Well here you go guys! I'm terribly sorry for the wait… That is if any of you were actually anticipating this… Anyway please please please give a review, and favourite and follow. Because that motivates me even more to update this story. Which is good, trust me. Anyway, bye guys!) ~PitAcademyLover! ^-^**_


End file.
